


An Economic Proposition

by writermegs17



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Laurie surprises Amy with her own art gallery.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	An Economic Proposition

Everyone always expected Laurie to have a grand house when he became a man of society, but Amy never expected to be the one who got to share it with him. It’s magnificent, with a luxurious staircase, several picturesque windows with beautiful views, and plenty of extra rooms that the two of them could dedicate to whatever luxurious ideas their hearts desired. Amy had already claimed the small room adjacent to the foyer as her painting studio and she adored it, the window left her the opportunity to paint her favorite trees in as many variations as she could imagine. Currently, she was capturing the warm autumn leaves, as it had become her favorite season.

“Amy, you’ve been in there for hours, are you sure I can’t interest you in some tea?” Laurie inquires, barely sticking his head in the door, as to not to disturb Amy’s careful work.

“Laurie, I told you, no distractions.” Amy says, sweetly but seriously.

“But you’ve been working so hard, come sit.”

“Love, as much as I’d love to waste away the morning with my incurably handsome husband, I need to concentrate.”

“But afterwards…”

“Of course, now go and entertain yourself so I can finish my masterpiece.”

“Yes Dear.”’

Little did Amy know, Laurie was hard at work himself, he was putting the finishing touches on a surprise for Amy, and it had to be perfect. He wanted his effortlessly talented wife to have the perfect gallery to display, and quite possibly sell her masterpieces. He always remembered the day in Paris when she’d confided in him that she felt marriage was an economic proposition, and he’d spent every day since making sure that his darling, incredible, strong Amy was able to make her own way in the world, the way women should if he was being quite honest. 

An hour later, Amy returns to the great room, promptly laying her head in Laurie’s lap.

“I love that you respect my work so much, you know that, right?” She says.

“I do.” Laurie replies, kissing Amy’s forehead.

“Not very many people value it the way you do, you’re remarkable.”

“You’re my equal, Mrs. Lawrence, I don’t give a damn what other men say.”

“How very forward of you, my lord.”

“Come with me, I have a surprise for you.”

“I love surprises.”

Laurie smiles. “I know.”

Upon entering the gallery, Amy is speechless.

“Laurie, what is this? It’s beautiful! ” She says, her eyes drawing the displays under each painting.

“A gallery,  _ your  _ gallery, this way we can show your talent to everyone you know, and maybe sell some of them.” 

“Oh Laurie, you really want me to make my own way in the world?”

“Of course I do, your happiness is just as important as mine, and it always will be.”

“You really are a wonderful man, my greatest and dearest masterpiece.” Amy says, never more proud of the team she and Laurie had become.”

  
  



End file.
